1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swing sets, and more particularly to the swing platform and the method of holding that swing platform from a support member.
2. Prior Art
The swing has been utilized as an instrument of recreation for many, many generations. During that time, swing designers have come up with approaches to utilize chairs and safety seats to minimize the dangers of such a swing. Often such chairs or a guide rail will not always accommodate larger children or young adults who may try to utilize those facilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swing arrangement which may accommodate swing users of a wide range of ages and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swing arrangement which will help ensure the safety of such a swing user.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel and unique swing arrangement which is relatively inexpensively manufactured, and which may be retrofitable into existing swing assemblies.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a swing arrangement which is adjustable and safely lockable, to facilitate the accommodation of various user's recreation.